Continuation of overall objectives: A. Education of community as to nature of alcoholism as a disease. B. Cooperation of other appropriate agencies, institutions, and organizations. C. Motivation toward and supportive assisting through treatment of persons with alcoholism and alcohol-related problems. D. Counseling and therapy for above persons and for families of these persons. E. Referrals for job counseling, housing, medical, and other help which will assist the client and his or her family in (re)gaining our improved socio-economic status. Increase community visibility of program: A. Direct methods: Radio, TV, newspaper utilization, Posters, leaflets and other printed matter, speaking engagements, etc. B. Indirect methods: Neighborhood education program through the CCAP centers, increased participation by staff on community's health and social planning process, CCAP and other referral agencies' word of mouth publicity.